All in the Voice
by NovaGirl
Summary: EIGHT CHAPTER UP! ;;toots on kazoo;; Things are finally starting to take shape--well, they had been taking shape from the beginning, but now you can tell what shape it is, so HAH! Read and Review!
1. And So It Begins...

All in the Voice  
  
Well, it's my first SSX Tricky ficcie. For a change in pace, it's….can't spoil it! Hah! You actually thought I would? Sorry. Well, it's Kaori centric for a start. Kaori wa sugoi!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you tonight  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kaori-san, but if we can't find a voice for Magical Apple Samurai Fuji, the show might be…cancelled."  
  
Kaori paced back and forth in her father's executive office. Orange Explosion Fun Girl cancelled? It couldn't happen!  
  
No.  
  
She'd find a voice SOMEWHERE…  
  
The question was…  
  
What man could call himself Magical Apple Samurai Fuji and retain his dignity? What man would have the poise, the masculinity, AND the knowledge of the doctrines of the samurai?  
  
"Why Buddha, WHY!?" Her father wailed. That was it!  
  
"Ja ne otou-san!"  
  
"Where are you going so soon? The race isn't until 9 tonight!"  
  
"Can't talk, got to go!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Broderick Ford was in a compromising situation. Namely, one that involved a hot tub, Marisol, and the phone ringing in a moment that should NOT have been interrupted.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" Brodi said calmly, a bit perturbed that his moment had been interrupted.  
  
"Brodi-kun? Can I come over? There's something I need to ask you." Kaori.  
  
"ONEEGAIII????" She pleaded at Brodi's unresponsive ways.  
  
"Gomen nasai. Sure, come on over."  
  
"Domo arigato! Ja ne!" She hung up, leaving Brodi intensely dissatisfied that he would have to end his date early.  
  
"Marisol, I am afraid I must cut this rendezvous short."  
  
"Aw….and we were just getting to the good part!" She pouted seductively, and Brodi gave her a light kiss.  
  
"Off you go." He smiled enigmatically, and Marisol practically burst out of the hot tub before going to her own Winnebago.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kaori knocked on Brodi's door hesitantly. Would he accept the offer? He opened up, blue eyes always watching. His blue eyes had little green flecks in them…  
  
"Hello Kaori. How may I be of service?"  
  
"oh! Konnichiwa Brodi-san! Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course." She followed him through his Winnebago. Simple, yet elegant.  
  
"Now, what do you need? Something to drink? I have some iced tea…"  
  
"Daijoubu." She gathered her breath, and looked down nervously. "Brodi…"  
  
"Yes?" His voice was firm, but warm.  
  
"My father is the creator of Orange Explosion Fun Girl, and you see, we need a new voice actor for Magical Apple Samurai Fuji and if we don't get one the show-"  
  
"Say no more." He smiled at her, and nodded. "I'll do it."  
  
"Honto ni?" At his nod, she launched herself and hugged him. "Domo arigato Brodi-san."  
  
"Air…"  
  
"Oops."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'll try to write at least one chapter every 4 days. Exam season, so I don't know how much. There'll be some triangle tension, but I don't like Mac, so eh.  
  
Oh! The definitions of the Japanese!  
  
Nani?: what?  
  
Gomen nasai: I'm really sorry  
  
Ja ne: Bye!  
  
Otou-san: I think it's father….but if it's okaa-san, I'll correct next chappie  
  
Onegai: please  
  
Domo arigato: thanks a lot!  
  
Konnichiwa: Hello  
  
Daijoubu: Alright (It's alright, actually)  
  
Honto ni: Really? 


	2. Polygon Race

All in the Voice  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Sorry this took so long. Exam season….shudder…Oh well! Yes, I realize some of these scenarios are physically impossible. But then, so are half of the stunts in the game. Which I don't own, by the way. Oh, and before you ask, I figured because Tokyo Megaplex was already in Tokyo, I'd let Snowdream be near Yokohama.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time could pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you tonight…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The crowds were roaring, and Brodi stood poised, analyzing the many signs. There were the 'Brodi 4Evah!'s, and many of them had big red felt hearts. However, a greater population said 'Kaori wa ichiban!' in Japanese, and a lot of people were screaming her name. He gazed over at the young girl-she was deeply involved in her stretching, but her eyes were on Mac. He didn't seem to return the favour.  
  
"You have a large crowd tonight, little one." Kaori looked up in surprise, and flushed.  
  
"I'm not that little, Brodi-san." She smiled somewhat nervously, and he smiled a slow smile.  
  
"I know. But then, when you're as old as I am, everyone looks little." She crossed her arms and pouted, and as he got to his position, he turned around one last time.  
  
"You're not old to me." Her tone was different than any other he had ever used. Still not facing her, he said:  
  
"Kaori-san?"  
  
"Hai Brodi-san?" He paused slightly, his mouth ajar before saying simply:  
  
"Good luck."  
  
She just beamed.  
  
***  
  
The six racers' eyes were only on the lights as they flickered. Kaori dared not look anywhere else. Her mind, however, was far away.  
  
"GO!" Suddenly, it was as though Kaori was in autopilot. She zoomed out of the starting gate, and felt the adrenaline rush push her forward until only Mac was in front of her. Brodi was only a short while behind, but JP was punching wildly, and it was only a matter of time until he was knocked down. And with a sickening crunch, he was. She gasped.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" He got up, and winced in pain.  
  
"If I had an ego, I'd be embarrassed by that." He smiled, and with a start, she realized that if they didn't move, they'd be lucky to get fourth and fifth.  
  
"Come on!" She grabbed his hand, and the two jumped over the chain fence to reach the ski jump. They were moving fast, and Kaori screamed.  
  
"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN PIROUETTE GRIND!?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"GOOD!" The end of the jump was near, and the air rushed around them. As the slope ended, she knew she could do it. The announcer screamed out:  
  
"PIROUETTE GRIND!" Brodi nodded, and smiled.  
  
"Talented little one." He said softly to himself, and realized something. Mac and JP had just collided! He practically flew to catch up with Kaori, and the two zoomed into first and second. The crowd went wild.  
  
***  
  
Kaori collapsed on her hotel bed. What a day! A new voice actor, a place in the finals, and she had pulled off the Pirouette Grind for everyone to see!  
  
And then the phone rang.  
  
"Great job, koneko." She clambered to sit up.  
  
"Otou-san!" She beamed, and sandwiched the phone between her shoulder and ear as she let her pigtails out.  
  
"You were great out there! But , hey, while you're near Yokohama, I was thinking you could come and do the voicing session with that replacement you found." She was shocked—how had he known? She asked as such.  
  
"Well, I didn't know, I kind of just assumed." She sighed in relief.  
  
"Okay then. I'll ask him, to see if he's available."  
  
"Available, eh?" Kaori flushed.  
  
"Otou-san!"  
  
"Gomen! Ja ne, Kaori-chan!" She hung up, and fell asleep immediately, having sweet dreams she would not remember in the morn.  
  
*** 


	3. Acting Like You

All in the Voice  
Acting Like You  
Sorry it took so long! Vacation.  
~*~*~*~  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight…  
~*~*~*~  
"Stand back, evil villain! How dare you prey on the innocence of the springtime! As the   
defender of nature's harmony, I am Orange Explosion Fun Girl!"   
"I've never heard of her…It won't matter long anyway! Growr!"  
"Eeek! Ceres, what do I do?" Kaori voiced. This was O. E. F. G's first battle ep, and she   
(she being the character) was petrified of the fiend.  
"Move, foolish girl, move!" Here was where they inserted the sounds of a sword   
swishing through air.   
"Aiyaaa!" Just then, the sword clashed.  
"Anyone who would harm a young girl with strong dreams deserves to see harm   
themselves. I am the Samurai of Nature, and with all my might, I shall see you perish!"  
She peeked at the script. Now was her thought sequence.  
//Wow, who is this guy? He's sooo dreamy….//  
"Use the Melody Mandarin Bomb, Fun Girl!"  
"Right!" She gave a few seconds for the cheesy music to play before belting out:  
"Melody….Mandarin…Bomb!"  
"I'll get you yeeeetttttt!"  
Now, it was time for S. of N's enigmatic goodbye."  
"Until we meet again, farewell."  
The next day in animation land.  
"G'morning small one!" Brodi said, evidently enjoying himself.   
"Ooh, go away Fuji!" She pouted, getting into her lines. It was extraordinarily easily to   
slip into her character today…why?  
"Who's going to make me, you? Anyways, I've got school to get to. Later Small One!"  
"He makes me so mad…." She muttered before. "And I'm not small!"  
The animation ended with a watercolour of Kaori's character standing with her arms   
crossed, watching Fuji walk away with a small smile on his face.  
"That was great you guys! Very good for your first time, Mr. Ford."  
"I enjoyed myself. Kaori, would you join me for some lunch?" He asked, but she shook   
her head.  
"Sorry Brodi-kun, but I promised I'd go to the matinee of "Road to Perdition." She   
frowned-violent movies weren't really her thing, but Mac had been so   
insistent…Thankfully, Brodi chose not to comment, only nodded with a slight smile.  
"Then I'll see you at the finals."  
"Yeah. See you then!" He walked off calmly after her enthusiastic parting phrase, and she   
smiled to herself. He really was a good friend…  
But was that enough?  
***  
Mac put his arm around Kaori. She wasn't looking too good as she watched the movie.   
Well, he couldn't exactly blame her—the film was creepy, and with Jude Law as that   
photographer, he found himself becoming unnerved. But when he put his arm, she   
smiled, however briefly.  
//Maybe I'm finally getting through to her!// His mind cried ecstatically.  
However, then the shooting scene began, and the smile was wiped off her face.  
//Note to self// He wrote in his mind's notebook. //Do NOT take Kaori to violent   
movies.//  
***  
JP glared venomously at the Buddhist's table. Or more importantly, at the woman   
currently sitting with said Buddhist.  
That little whore was doing this to get back at JP.  
Not because of any emotions for that…surfer.  
And despite that….or perhaps, because of it, JP grinned.  
Things were looking up.  
*** 


	4. Loyalty

All in the Voice  
Loyalty  
I have some comments to address.  
Infernal Jynk- I believe that if Brodi believed he found the right girl, he would NOT be celibate. Plus, why are you commenting on the topic in the 3rd chapter, which is completely clean? You CAN have lunch with a friend of an opposite gender.  
Devilish Kurumi- JP will play a large part as of now, so, I'm anticipating some rejoicing. I know there's some serious JP fans out there.  
That's it.  
For some more positive comments, expect Seeiah to play a major role in the next few chapters. Cause she's cool, and she never shows up!  
~*~*~*~  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight...  
~*~*~*~  
Marisol sat across from Brodi, pretending to be interested in his philosophies.  
//Who'd be interested in his philosophy when you can look at those pecs?// She leaned forward slightly, leaning on the table. He was cute all right-This was going to make JP jealous, it had to!  
But...  
//If I'm only doing this to make him jealous, why do I feel so horrible?//  
"All lives are connected in a web-when one link is broken, weaker bonds hold the ones together until the true pairings are aligned." She managed to make out through the hazy thoughts in her mind. That was how it was-this guilt was temporary. Until she got back with Jean Paul, she would feel this connection. That had to be it. She had never felt in the least bit tied to this man before the break up.  
So why now?  
~*~*~*~  
Mac trudged into the nearby cyber café. The date with Kaori had gone...okay-ish, he guessed. He slumped down in front of a PC, and was moderately surprised to see Seeiah there beside him.  
"What's the matter Maccie? Someone got you down?" He nodded slightly while checking his mail.  
"Kaori, right?" He looked at her aghast-had it been that obvious?  
"Calm down boarder-boy, it ain't the end of the world yet. It's not that obvious, no fear." He sighed.  
"I just don't get it Seeiah. We were best buds the first time around but now..." He shrugged weakly.  
"I'm not going to pretend to understand what's going on. But I will say one thing-Kaori's sweet. She wouldn't play you if she wasn't interested. You just have to try different ways of winning her love, that's all."  
"Huh?"  
"You know, do the whole candlelight dinner deal. Buy her flowers, that sort of thing." He nodded, biting his lip in thought.  
"But what if she doesn't love me too?" He asked meekly.  
"Then you'll have grown into an adult-and get a true friend. Cause you two are deep!" He smiled.  
"Thanks Seeiah."  
"Anytime, boarder-boy. Anytime." She said with her trademark lazy grin. It felt good to help people.  
Especially when the people needed as much help as Mac. He had so much to learn, so much to realize...  
"Ah, young love." She murmured before resuming her web-surfing. It wasn't exactly cheap you know.  
~*~*~*~  
Brodi frowned to himself. Marisol wasn't...herself. Part of him wanted to reach out to her soul, help her find whatever she had lost.  
Another part of him was very glad they hadn't gone very far in the hot tub.  
God, what was wrong with him? Marisol was hot-very hot. But she didn't touch him. He wasn't inspired when he looked at her, he just knew that he was looking at Marisol. It didn't make him feel special, or even more content than usual. It was strange.  
He wondered vaguely about Kaori and Mac. The young DJ was evidently crazy about her, but did she feel the same?  
He sighed.   
//It doesn't matter to me if she loves him or not...Or at least, it SHOULDN'T.//  
~*~*~*~  
"Suteki da ne..." Kaori sang to herself in the shower, reveling fully in the steamy hot water. Everything was so...weird today. She had been looking forward to the date with Mac all week, and it felt-it felt empty to her, like it was all some show for the Kami. Rumors were spreading that Marisol was showing quite the interest in Brodi.  
//Why would she be interested in a guy like him when she has JP around her finger? Besides, Marisol doesn't go for the sweet type. Sweet!? I've never considered him sweet before...//The thought hit her like a ton of bricks.  
//Am I falling in love with him?// 


	5. Leaving on a Jet Plane

All in the Voice  
Leaving On A Jet Plane  
  
Well Jynk, you get your wish. Psymon makes an appearance, and I promise he'll show up some more. In fact, I've even got something for you to rejoice about too, Kurumi-JP gets a POV section again! Yays! And someone asked why I don't like Mac. Well, to quote Moby, he's a scrawny lil' git. Anyways .The song that Kaori sings a long to you can find the translated lyrics to at http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/ccsakura/ccstoa.htm  
It's my fave anime song of all time, apart from 'Otome no Policy', which might make a cameo too. I don't own any of this, but then, we all knew that. Heh.  
~*~*~*~  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight...  
~*~*~*~  
"I win, you all win, you dig?" Brodi said calmly, waving to his crowd. First in a final...he smiled to himself. Racing always cleared his mind-and boy, did it need clearing.  
First of all, there was this whole voice actor business. It was fun. But he had no idea how he would keep it up.  
Secondly, there was Marisol. He didn't know what to do about her. He should have known better than to act so impulsively...and he knew that this wasn't love...but he didn't want to just let her go, either.  
And lastly, there was Kaori. What was wrong about that? Absolutely nothing. Her smile, the way she made him feel strong, and when he saw her, everything was perfect.  
And when everything was perfect, Brodi knew, that was when everything was wrong.  
~*~*~*~  
Psymon watched them leave, getting in limos to head for the airport. He let out a lewd chuckle. God, those riders were PATHETIC.  
Mac was in love with Kaori, who was in love with Brodi who was in love with Marisol who was in love with JP who was in love with Marisol but was biding his time to see Brodi suffer.  
//Thank god I'm not in one of those stupid soap operas.//  
"Hey Psymon, you coming or not?" Suddenly Zoe got out and smiled at him, and through the pounding of his heart against his ribs, he nodded.  
//Or maybe I am.// He smiled, changing his mind, and following her. //Maybe I am.//  
~*~*~*~  
"I see a little silhouetto of a man-"  
"Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the fandango?" JP groaned in his seat. The flight would be long enough without Eddie, Mac, and Luther's ....creative... rendition of the Bohemian Rhapsody.  
"THUNDERBOLT AND LIGHTNING, VERY VERY FRIGHTENING ME!" He saw the female racers wince themselves-well, most did. Elise merely rolled her eyes, and Kaori...what was the anime term again? Ah- - sweat-dropped.  
Ah, the young 'seiyuu'. It was a shame Mac's crush tied her down so much. She was perhaps the one person who's own agenda could help him in his quest for Marisol back again. He focused on his thoughts-he found that they helped drown out that horrible singing.  
It wasn't really that he needed her back, like in those boy band songs. It was more of the fact that he knew she still loved her, and the way she was acting was utterly ridiculous.  
Unless of course, she loved Brodi.  
He sipped his in-flight beverage calmly-or tried to.  
"BEEZELBUB HAS A DEVIL PUT ASIDE FOR ME....FOR ME...FOR MEEEEEE!!"  
//I'll be with you, Marisol. I swear it.//  
Eddie then proceeded to play the air guitar rather obnoxiously.  
JP sighed-It was going to be a long flight.  
~*~*~*~  
Kaori listened to her Discman as she gazed out the window, watching the sunset over the horizon. It was the CCS Vocal Collection, and the song was at 'Tobira wo Akete'. She sang along softly, glad that the private plane allowed her to sit by herself without having to push past people to get into the aisle, and sing without disturbances.  
"Iza tonaru to, nani mo einai, shaberitai no ni , koe mo kiki takute, kokoro ga ne, awateteru..." The song matched her feelings exactly. She wanted to be able to talk to him, but she wouldn't. Couldn't. Shouldn't.   
//Kami, why is love so confusing? I should love Mac! I have to love Mac!//  
//Who says? Your fans want your happiness more than anything, as does your family. And if Mac's your friend, he'll understand.//  
//But it's all so confusing!!//  
//It's supposed to be.//  
//Yeah...okay...//  
She fell asleep with her headphones still on her ear.  
~*~*~*~  
Mac sat, watching Kaori sleep. //She's so beautiful...// He then saw Brodi get up.  
"Hey, what are you doing? She needs her sleep!" Brodi merely smiled down at him. //Who does he think he is, being all condescending!// Mac felt this hotness flare inside of him. Why was this happening? The two had always been friendly enough. //It's Kaori. I'm...jealous.//  
"We're going to land any minute, and I don't want my friends hurt." Mac watched, feeling envy begin to take root as Brodi touched her shoulder lightly.  
"Kaori-san." He said softly, rousing her gently from her dreaming. "We're going to land soon, wake up." Her mahogany eyes opened, and much to Mac's chagrin, a flush ran across her face.  
"...Hai! Arigato Brodi-kun!" He smiled gently-his trademark.  
"Not a problem."  
Mac clenched his jaw, and made a vow. //I'll win her over yet. I promise you that.//  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter. But I'm going to ask everyone's opinion-do people like Brodi and Kaori pairings, or is it just too squicky for them? Cause I love writing them, but most of all, I love getting good reviews for doing so. So just say your standpoint on the pairing. Thanks, and peas out! 


	6. Airport Troubles

All in the Voice  
Airport Troubles  
  
Well, it took long enough, but the fic has reached 6 chapters! Wow.   
Infernal Jynk: Psymon shows up again!  
Kurumi: Yes, JP gets a section too.   
And yes, I am aware of the once blatant typo. No, Kaori is NOT gay! She's got better taste than Marisol anyway! Besides, we all know who she loves. ^.^  
Oh, and there's a REALLY nasty comment let loose by JP in this one. This does not reflect the author, it just sort of struck me at 2:31 in the morning.  
~*~*~*~  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause I would walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight...  
~*~*~*~  
Psymon watched Mac glare at Brodi. He didn't trust the little brat. Maybe it was because he was so young, and yet so talented. No-it was more than that. He had something against Brodi, and Brodi was Psymon's buddy. Psymon never had many friends-in fact, Brodi was his only real friend. Yep, Brodi was Psymon's buddy alright. And Psymon didn't like people being rude to his buddies. People got hurt that way. And the way Mac kept looking at Kaori like she was some piece of meat didn't exactly rub off the right way on the man either.  
It wasn't as though he was attracted to the teenager, you must understand. It was more like a big brother thing. He loved to creep her out-at times, it made for a pretty interesting pastime.   
But it was more than that that made Psymon so protective of the young girl.  
She was innocent, young; pretty. She had a chance at normality.  
He didn't.  
So he would protect that innocence.  
At all costs.  
~*~*~*~  
JP sauntered his way over to Marisol's seat in the airport café as she waited for the others to get their baggage.  
"Ah, cheri. Having fun being Brodi's whore?" She whirled in her seat, her cocoa brown eyes glaring viciously.  
"You better guard YOUR booty, cause if you don't, your head'll be shoved up it so far, your eyes'll be brown, sugah." He smirked to himself-a classic Marisol comment.  
"Eh, what does the Canadian say to shut you up when you're like this-oh, 'Not so snarky, Sparky'." The flush of rage was priceless.  
"Watch what you say, Jeannie, cause come the race, you'll be choking on the white stuff." JP scoffed.  
"Like you did in the bedroom?" At Marisol's strangled cry of rage, he turned around and walked away.  
He loved hating her, and hated loving her. JP Arsenault sighed.  
Only he could fall in love with such a bitch.  
~*~*~*~  
Kaori stood with Brodi, waiting for her suitcase. She was biting her nail with nervousness.  
"You don't think that the airline lost it, do you?"  
"Of course not Kaori." Despite the calming affect his very presence had upon her, she still felt a bit worried. After all, her scripts were in that suitcase, along with all her clothes, and general belongings.  
"But what about that law, you know, the one about things going wrong...what's it called...oh yeah!", She beamed up at him, evidently quite proud she picked some more English. " Murky's Law!"   
The hopeful expression on her face was too much...He found himself laughing. Not just a smile, or even a light chuckle. It was true laughter-and to Kaori's mind, very handsome laughter. //Kami-sama, what did I do to fall so hard?//  
"Murphy's Law, Kaori. Murphy's Law." He corrected with an almost...roguish smile on his face. She was amazed-had it really only taken one mispronunciation to let him open up?  
Or was it something else...  
"Oh, there it is!" Kaori exclaimed, having spotted her bright pink suitcase among the black Samsonite fleet. She sprinted along the carousel, and wrenched it off the conveyor belt, only to stagger backward with the sudden weight-and into Brodi.  
"Ah! Gomen nasai, Brodi-kun!" She hadn't even noticed the suffix she had used for him until it was too late. She flushed deep scarlet.  
"Daijoubu, Kaori-chan." He smiled an almost-deep?-smile, and she smiled hesitantly up at him. She felt words tear at her tongue, begging to be said-but she kept silent.  
"Hey, are you two coming or what!" Eddie hollered from the other side of the room, and Brodi smiled somewhat bittersweetly, then looked back at his companion.  
"Let's go Kaori-we don't want to keep them waiting, after all." She nodded up at him, and followed.  
She found it was all she could do to keep from swooning from absolute bliss.  
~*~*~*~  
Now things are getting somewhere! I really liked this chapter for some reason-I don't know why. Read and Review, and peas out! 


	7. Confidence

All in the Voice  
Confidence  
  
Well, I got complaints that the last chapter was too short-and I agree. I could have made it longer. But it was really just a bridge chapter-fluff. In this chapter, there's a plot! Gasp! Well, not really. Just a lot of conflict. But conflict's good! I chose the title of this chapter cause it's got a double meaning. To confide is to trust, but confidence itself is alike to bravery.   
~*~*~*~  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight...  
~*~*~*~  
It had taken the greater majority of the day, but the riders had finally arrived at the lodge. There were three cabins-one for the five girls, one for Luther, JP, and Moby, and another for Brodi, Eddie, Mac, and Psymon. Surprisingly enough, the most peaceful cabin was the one with Luther in it-and that was indeed a rare occurrence, considering the usual obnoxious attitude of the man.  
However, the reason for the women's room being the worst was quite simple.  
Simply ask Kaori.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Marisol approached Kaori's room, hovering in the doorway.  
"He'd only use you, 'muchacho'." Kaori stood upright at the condescension in Marisol's voice. She turned around slowly, buttoning her pajama top. Marisol walked closer, a look of utter calculation on her face.  
"Yeah, you're pretty enough, I'll give you that. But you don't go using good looks to steal someone else's man." Kaori decided she wasn't going to go down without a fight.  
"You mean like you did to Chloe?" Seeing the look of indignation on her face, she explained hesitantly. "She really loved JP, and..."  
Marisol's glare turned heated.  
"Don't you dare go turning the tables on me, little girl. We aren't talking about *JP*. We are talking about *Brodi*. And *I*," She was directly in front of the young woman now, looking down dangerously. It took all of Kaori's willpower not to back down. "I, am NOT going to stand for you hanging off of my man. Got it?"  
Kaori swallowed slowly, staring Marisol right in the eye. With more resolve than she had felt possible, she replied:  
"Hai."  
"Good to hear, Kaori. Good to hear. G'night now!" She slammed the door behind her, leaving Kaori alone.  
//I should never have grown so attached to Brodi...I should have realized...//  
She cried herself to sleep that night.  
~*~*~*~  
Brodi found himself unable to sleep that night. He sat in an armchair in front of a fire, sipping his green tea pensively. He put the cup down with a solid whack. He couldn't be reasonable tonight! What could have done this to him?  
//I think the question is more along the lines of 'who'// A voice inside his head mocked calmly. //Pedophile.//  
He sighed. He wasn't supposed to be in love with Kaori...he was supposed to find some Buddhist girl who he could ponder the meaning of life with, or rather, that's what the magazine 'Snowboarding Hotties' said about him.  
But she wasn't just a teenage girl. She was carefree, energetic, but dedicated and loving too.  
"Hey Brod, what are YOU doing up? Pondering the meaning of life?" Eddie said, and Brodi couldn't help but smile. In nothing but smiley-face boxers and a loose blue robe, he was quite the sight. Especially with his messy afro struggling to stay aloft. For a moment it reminded him of a feuding nest of seagulls.  
"Something like that." Eddie got a sly grin on his face, and Brodi tried not to wince. He knew what was coming.  
"I don't think it's WHAT you're thinking bout that's the problem. Got Marisol on the brain?" Brodi opened his mouth to protest, but then a look of mock graveness spread over the young man's face.  
"You aren't thinking about someone ELSE...are you?" Brodi bit his lip and looked away.  
"Whoa, chill out Buddha-man, I was only kidding around...What's the matter Brodi. You can trust me." Eddie placed a calming hand on the older man's shoulder, and suddenly, Brodi found himself spilling every feeling, every joy he felt whenever they touched, the strange way he found himself drawn...nothing went unsaid. He couldn't deny his feelings. Not when they felt this strong.  
"You probably think I'm some sort of pedophile now, don't you." Brodi said a few moments after. Eddie shook his head.  
"No way man. One thing I've learned over the years is that love is love. Kaori's old enough to make her own decisions, and you two were close friends first. It's really not that surprising, when you think about it." Eddie said carefully, looking into the fire. "Still, I think you should be careful about it. I won't tell a soul, but I wouldn't put it past Mar-Shit, what about her!?"  
"That's the worst thing. I know she doesn't love me, and I know I don't love her but..."  
"That's one thing I don't think I can help you with. Sorry man." He offered a smile-a small one, but a true, genuine smile.  
//Why didn't I come to him before now? I should have had more faith in my friend.//  
"It's alright Eddie. Thanks."  
"Anytime, Brodi-my-man. Anytime." He got up and stretched. "Well, I think I'll be getting back to bed."  
"What time is it?"  
"2:38 in the morning." Brodi got up and sighed.  
"Alright then. Good morning Eddie."  
"Good morning Brodi. Sleep well."  
~*~*~*~  
Kaori awoke with a start.  
She couldn't take any more...everytime she fell asleep, Marisol and Brodi were there to torture her, dig the knife in deeper.  
//Is this pain love? Or is this love pain?//  
She got out of her bed silently, opening the curtains slightly, allowing the light of the half moon shine through. Everything was so confusing...  
She cared about Brodi. She knew this wasn't just a crush-she had many, and none of them came close to the infinite devotion that wanted to leap out of her whenever he came near.  
But Brodi...he was such an enigma. At times he was distant, mysterious. But at times, he just resembled the boy next door. And what had happened at the airport? He had called her 'Kaori-chan.' //Probably just a slip of the tongue// She thought, melancholy sweeping over once more.  
But what about the time he asked her to lunch, the chemistry they had felt when they had acted together?  
Nothing.  
It must have been nothing.  
A part of her WANTED it to be nothing, to be able to cry it out, and get over him.  
But nothing was right without him...she felt shamed, bound and broken, all because of one emotion, one never ending feeling that wouldn't let her be.  
She felt utterly torn. Torn between right and wrong, Mac and Brodi, her wants and her needs.  
Why wouldn't she let herself let go! What was so compelling to her heart?  
He was.  
//Illusions never changed into something real...I'm wide-awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn...//  
Two tears slipped down her face before she crawled back into bed and stayed there.  
~*~*~*~  
Mac awoke the next morning with an extra bounce in his step. The beginning of a new day beckoned to him, crying out 'Enjoy me!' to the most secret part of his soul. He gave a quick peek at the clock-9:01. He bounded out of bed, yanked on his baggy pants and sweatshirt, and shoveled some cereal in his mouth.  
"Do you always eat so eagerly, or are you in a rush?" A calm voice said to him, and he wheeled around to see Brodi relaxing in an armchair.  
"The first one." Mac actually didn't mind Brodi, when it came down to it. He was an okay guy. //But NOT okay enough for Kaori.//  
"So what are your plans for the day Mac?" Brodi strolled over to the small kitchen, and poured himself a cup of green tea.  
"I dunno, maybe check out the area. A hike sounds cool." Brodi nodded.  
"Sounds good." Mac suddenly felt suspicion creeping up.  
"What's it to you anyway?" Brodi's face instantly became the serene dignified man Mac had always known, except, not so.   
"Can't I take interest in the activities of a friend?" The warmth in his eyes made Mac feel safe. He wasn't a bad guy at all...Mac felt overwhelming guilt all of a sudden. How could he say this guy wasn't good enough for Kaori...  
"Sure you can Brodi, I ain't gonna stop you." He smiled.  
"You wanna go for lunch later with Eddie and I?" He offered casually, and Mac nodded.  
"Sounds cool. Well, I've got to get out. Later!" Mac walked out calmly, but dashed through the resort to a little private nook in the woods. He didn't think about the people's reactions, or even where he was.  
He thought about Kaori.  
She had the sweetest face he had ever seen, and she was sweet herself. Elegant taste, and money to burn. Her 'yes' was 'no'-her 'no' was a maybe. Her language was so hard to learn...  
All Mac knew was that he loved her. Truly, madly, deeply, he did. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.  
As long as she loved him too.  
Lost in his thoughts, he wandered on.  
~*~*~*~  
Kaori woke up slowly, feeling a bit of hope. She looked at the clock-2 in the afternoon!?! Well, she did wake up for that while...She sighed dejectedly, but took a deep breath as she got herself ready.  
//Now, maybe you can go hang out with Mac, flirt with him like always, and put this all behind you.//  
But the minute she left the cabin, the thoughts were dashed as Brodi sprinted towards her. The look of...  
Fear. Brodi was afraid!?  
"Brodi-kun, what happened!?" Brodi took in a deep breath before taking Kaori by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. Kaori's heart was pounding like a metronome against her rib cage, but she was too pre-occupied to think about that. She looked at the crowd standing behind him. Eddie, Elise, Marisol...she frowned at her before moving her gaze onward. JP, Moby, Psymon, Seeiah, Zoe, Luther...  
No...Please no...  
"Mac was supposed to meet us for lunch an hour ago...We've sent out a search party...Kaori, wait!"   
But it was too late. She had already dashed away.  
She didn't see the pained expression on Brodi's face, or the tear that slipped down after.  
Her friend was in danger.  
And she was going to help him.  
No matter what.  
~*~*~*~ 


	8. Lost and Found

All in the Voice  
Lost and Found  
  
Sorry this took so long...I had an issue. Anyway, the long anticipated 8th chapter! Wow! This fic is more popular than I thought it would be. Thanks for all your support and advice! I'm writing this for you! Plus, I'm not sure if I should change the theme song or not. After all, I can't remember the significance of 'A Thousand Miles' anymore. But if you people like it...Whatever!   
~*~*~*~  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight...  
~*~*~*~  
Kaori trudged through the French woods, admiring the beauty. The snow was untouched, and towering cedars rose above with dark serenity, guarding the pure white powder. The rays of afternoon sun that managed to penetrate the thick canopy bounced off the ground and into Kaori's eyes. She shut them quickly, and opened them slowly, searching for any hint of her friend's whereabouts.  
//Footprints....I need footprints...// She scanned the snow, and beamed as bright as the Sol itself when she saw them: deep boot foot prints, treads and all, going up hill into the southwest. She smiled, and prepared herself for the journey uphill, her eager attitude regaining strength once more.  
When she would make the trip back down, she would not be so happy.  
~*~*~*~  
"I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay...." Mac sang obnoxiously, reveling in the solitude. Sharing a room with Eddie wasn't exactly heaven. In fact, he was a horrible roommate! He snored, played his Discman FAR too loud, spoke to himself in the mirror, and put his clothes EVERYWHERE.   
But Eddie was a nice guy. It was better than sharing a room with Psymon, after all. Brodi could handle the older man-Mac could NOT.  
Mac stopped dead in his tracks when he realized something.  
He had no clue of the time.  
Or for that matter...  
Where the hell he was!  
He slumped against a tree...//Great. JUST GREAT.// It was just then when he heard the rustling coming from the nearby shrubbery.   
// Yes, shrubberies are my trade -- I am a shrubber. My name is Roger the Shrubber. I arrange, design, and sell shrubberies.//  
"Great. All I need are the Knights who say Nee, and I can have a tea party!" He grumbled under his breath. He stood up; ready to attack whatever beast was longing to attack him.  
A squeak!  
This wasn't good. He launched himself in the direction of the noise, and saw two brown eyes, lit up with both confusion and overpowering relief.  
"Mac-san...ow?"  
"Kaori! You came looking for me!" He hugged her out of pure exhilaration. He was going to be okay!  
"Air..."  
"Heh. Sorry."  
~*~*~*~  
Brodi paced well.  
He wasn't like one of those people who storm back and forth and try to pass THAT off as pacing. This was real pacing; measured pacing, with sharp turns and an even sharper expression on his face.  
20 steps forward; //Don't worry, Brodi. Kaori or that search party will find them. You trust her.// Turn around.  
20 steps forward; //Kaori and Mac in the woods all alone...whoa, relax, Brodi. She's responsible enough to make her own choices.// Turn around.  
20 steps forward; //But will they be the right ones?// Turn around  
"Brodi?"  
20 steps; hurried this time. //Brodi, stop this ridiculous obsession for someone you can't have. You have a beautiful girlfriend already, albeit one that doesn't make you feel...// Turn around, quickly, nervously.  
"Brodi?!?!"  
Another set of steps. //Yes. I don't feel anything for her. So why can't I just dump her?! ARGH!/  
"BRODI!!!!" Eddie's voice jolted him out of his pacing thoughts.   
"Quit doing that, Brod, you're making me dizzy!" Brodi smiled calmly to himself-or attempted to, really. How could he be calm when she was in danger?  
"Alright Eddie. I'll try."  
20 seconds later..  
20 steps....  
~*~*~*~  
"So, do you have any clue where we are?" Mac asked hopefully.  
"Well, ah, I came from that way..." Kaori gestured with her head to the ...path behind her, and bit her lip. She felt very anxious for some reason. Maybe it was the painfully clear fact that they were alone, or perhaps it was the way Mac's eyes seemed to trail her.  
"That's good. We should get going." He stood up, and she stood up too. They had rested long enough.  
"Kaori...?" She looked at him questioningly.  
"I..I..oh, hell." He kissed her quickly but deeply; insistingly. "I like you." Kaori's world had just been emptied. It was a void. She found the muscles to pull a smile. It quavered, but it held.  
"You don't have to make a decision right now. Just know what I feel." He said, evidently thinking himself very romantic and brave. She nodded, trembling.  
"Hai." She choked out. "We should get going though." She said, trying to ignore the banshees screaming in her mind.   
//That was your first kiss. And it's not with the one you love.//   
He nodded, more to himself than her. The two walked in relative silence, and when they reached the lodge, Mac and Kaori were welcomed warmly. She peered around the friends who had been so worried about the two, and noticed that Brodi wasn't there.  
"Excuse me." She let out softly. She couldn't cry-not in front of them...in front of Marisol...She snapped around, and tried to walk calmly to his cabin. The door was slightly ajar, and she pushed it back gently with a shaking hand. She stood there for a moment, watching him stare out the window, the early dusk's pinkish light shining upon him. The silence with him was warm and safe-so different from that silence when near Mac. He stiffened, feeling someone nearby.  
"Eddie, if that's you..." He let out in a low voice, sounding almost-irritated? She smiled warmly; demurely, even.  
"Iie, Brodi-kun." He spun around with a look that melted her heart. He was trying to be calm, but his eyes betrayed. //He was worried! HE WAS WORRIED ABOUT ME!//  
"Kaori...." He walked forward....hastily was the only word for it, but some of his serenity still remained. When he said her name, that was all it took. She threw her arms around his neck, and cried.  
"Sh...." He said, wrapping his arms around her, rocking her gently. "Don't cry Kaori-chan...I'm here for you. Everything will be alright, you'll see."  
//Everything will be alright.// She thought with a smile, the last of her tears running down her face. //Everything will be okay.// 


End file.
